mfffandomcom-20200214-history
The United States Rangers
The United States Vigilantes, created and led by Jackhammer and the members are Stan Thompson and David Johnson, they go on missions of cleaning the United States from Anti-American and Racists criminals. Overview Jack T. Preston aka Jackhammer created this team after viewing America being ruined by Anti-Americans, KKK, and Skinheads. After he lost his family and girlfriend he started killing the racists groups first. Afterwords, David Johnson and Stanley Thompson joined up and start a series of mass murders on racists and Anti-Americans. History The Formation The United States Vigilantes formed up in February 28, 2008 by Jack. T. Preston, two members David Johnson and Stan Thompson during Jack's rampage. For three months they traveled around the United States killing Neo-Nazi and KKK groups, then they start killing Anti-American protestors that badmouthed the United States Government. Disbanded December 8, 2008: the United States Vigilantes met Slade, after he promised them new jobs, they joined him. But the next night, they found out that Slade was a high criminal and they fought him, Jack lost his right lower arm and had to replace it with a cybernetic one, David was shot and killed by Slade and Stan fell off the catwalk injured and unseen. For months, Jack alone tried to recruit more people in his team. Members Jackhammer (leader): Jack is the founder of the United States Vigilantes, he supplies the operation with weapons, cars, and other equipment. Stanley Thompson: A member of the USV, his specialties makes him useful on missions. He disappeared when Slade fought him and his team and Slade pushed him off the carwalk and got caught in the explosion, seriously injured he was taken in by the H.I.V.E. Five and was given new limbs. He was no longer a member of the USV David Johnson:''' '''Another member, an African American, his drive by/shooting skills makes him useful on driving missions. His service ended when he fought and was killed by Slade, his body was destroyed when the foundry exploded. New Members The O'Sullivan Brothers: Trevor and Ryan O'Sullivan are both Irish fraternal twin brothers who wanted the United States free of mob rule, rapists, and murderers. Both of them are good with various firearms and knives, even at driving skills. Tommy Johnson: An African American nicknamed TJ, he's also David's twin brother, he hunted Jack down for the revenge of his brother but was convinced to join the USV. He's good at both driving and shooting guns. Tyler Carver: Another African American, he's a gangsta-turned vigilante who's a friend of CJ. Thomas Reynolds: Another vigilante who is also an American Patriot, he wishes to rid the world of its Anti-Americans and Racists. Enemies This list contains some of the enemies that the United States Vigilantes have killed (don't get offensive if there's a person you like it all for fiction purposes only). Richard Williamson Richard Nelson Williamson, (March 8 1940 - January 30 2008) is an English traditionalist Catholic and a bishop of the Society of St. Pius X (SSPX). Williamson opposes the changes in the Catholic Church brought about by the Second Vatican Council. He sees such changes as being unacceptably liberal, Holocaust Denial and modernistic, and as being destructive to the Church. In the year of 2007, he fled to the United States in hope of disbanding the entire nation along with other Liberals. '''Motive of being a target: '''Richard Williamson badmouthed the history of the United States from the explosion of the USS Maine to the 9/11 attacks, he also a Holocaust Denial Liberal and the one who planned the massacre on Jackhammer's (Jack T. Preston) foster family and the rape and murder of Jessica Saoi. '''Cause of death: '''Richard Williamson was hunted down on January 30, 2008 by Jackhammer alone before the USV was formed and he (Richard Williamson) was viciously skinned , salted, and burned alive. Vito Congine Jr. Not much known about him but he was an Iraq War Veteran and his life ended on July 5, 2008. '''Motive of being a target: '''He flew the US Flag Upside-Down during the Fourth of July parade in a village of Northern Wisconsin. '''Cause of death: '''Jackhammer hunted him down, viciously beaten and slowly crushed his head into a wall. Michael Moore Michael Francis Moore (April 23, 1954 - July 30, 2008) is an American filmmaker, author and liberal political commentator. He is the director and producer of Bowling for Columbine, Fahrenheit 9/11, Sicko, and Capitalism: A Love Story, four of the top nine highest-grossing documentaries of all time. He has also written and starred in the TV shows TV Nation and The Awful Truth. '''Motive of being a target: '''Michael Moore made movies and books that badmouthed the United States and its history. '''Cause of death: '''Michael was the last to be killed after the United States Vigilantes killed everyone in the Traverse City Film Festival on July 26, 2008. He was gunned down (wounded) after Jane Fonda, viciously beaten, and throat slashed out by Jackhammer's Bowie Knife. Jane Fonda Jane Fonda (December 21, 1937 - July 30, 2008) is an American actress, writer, political activist, former fashion model, and fitness guru. She rose to fame in the 1960s with films such as Barbarella and Cat Ballou. She has won two Academy Awards and received several other awards and nominations. After 15 years of retirement, she returned to film in 2005 with Monster in Law followed by Georgia Rule two years later. She also produced and starred in several exercise videos released between 1982 and 1995. Fonda has been an activist for many political causes, one of the most notable and controversial of which was her opposition to the Vietnam War. She has also protested the Iraq War and violence against women. She describes herself as a liberal and a feminist. Since 2001, Fonda has been a Christian. She published an autobiography in 2005. '''Motive of being a target: '''Jane Fonda badmouthed the United States during the Vietnam War and the Iraq War. '''Cause of death: '''Jane was also killed last during the Traverse City Film Festival Massacre, she was gunned down along with Michael Moore by the United States Vigilantes. Uwe Boll Uwe Boll (June 22, 1965 - August 8, 2008) is a German independent film director, producer and screenwriter. The films he works on are often adapted from video games. He finances his own films through his Boll KG production company. '''Motive of being a target: '''Uwe Boll re-written and directed 'Postal' which contains a scene where Al-Qaeda terrorist leader Osama Bin Ladin is protected by President George W. Bush. '''Cause of death: '''Hunted down, viciously beaten, and throat slit. Barlett and Steele Donald Barlett (July 17, 1936 - August 16, 2008) and James B. Steele (January 3, 1943 - August 11, 2008) are American investigative journalists and authors, they has won two Pulitzer Prizes, two National Magazine Awards and five George Polk Awards. The duo are frequently referred to as Barlett and Steele. '''Motive of being targets: '''Barlett and Steele both written and printed unfavorable books that badmouthed the United States of America. '''Cause of deaths: '''Barlett and Steele are both hunted down one at a time, Barlett was beaten with a broken jaw and nose, and throat was ripped out by Jackhammer's grip, and Steele's head was ripped off. Green Day Green Day is an American punk rock trio formed in 1987 and disbanded in August 17, 2008 after their death. The band has consisted of lead vocalist and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong, bassist and backing vocalist Mike Dirnt, and drummer Tré Cool for the majority of its existence. The band is credited as one of the three main bands, along with The Offspring and Rancid, which set the punk revival in motion. '''Motive of being a target: '''Green Day writes and plays a song called 'American Idiot' which mocks the US Government and everything in it. '''Cause of death: '''Green Day's tour bus was pulled over to help an driver which was a trap to plant the bomb under the bus and the bomb tipped the bus on its side and the USV guns all of them down and blew up their bus. Barack Obama Barack Hussein Obama II (August 4, 1961 - August 26, 2008) is the United States Senator from Illinois, from January 2005. A native of an unknown country, Obama is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he was the president of the Harvard Law Review. He was a community organizer in Chicago before earning his law degree. He worked as a civil rights attorney in Chicago and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Obama served three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004. Following an unsuccessful bid for a seat in the U.S. House of Representatives in 2000, he ran for United States Senate in 2004. Several events brought him to national attention during the campaign, including his victory in the March 2004 Democratic primary and his keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July 2004. He won election to the U.S. Senate in November 2004. His presidential campaign began in February 2007, and after a close campaign in the 2008 Democratic Party presidential primaries against Hillary Rodham Clinton, he won his party's nomination. '''Motive of being a target: '''After Jackhammer hacked into Michael Moore's email address, he discovers that Michael made plans for his friend Barack Obama when he wins the presidental election he'll spend large amounts of money that'll cripple the economy, a 'Health Care' that'll rob everyone and a bombs on Oil Rigs in the Gulf of Mexico to create oil spills in hoping of destroying the US economy and the nation altogether. '''Cause of death: '''Obama was hunted by the USV and was gunned down months before the election ended, therefore stopping the plans before they can be set. University of Maine Farmington The University of Maine at Farmington, established in 1864 as Maine’s first public institution of higher education, is a public liberal arts college, and a founding member of the Council of Public Liberal Arts Colleges offering programs in teacher education, human services and arts and sciences as a part of the University of Maine System. The school is also at times referred to as UMaine Farmington or UMF for short. '''Motive of being a target: '''The UMF allowed students to walk on the US flags which are draped on all of the floors of the collage. '''Cause of Deaths: '''The USV bombed the gigantic gym and gunned down the remaining students and teachers. Trey Parker Trey Parker (born Randolph Severn Parker III; October 19, 1969 - March 2, 2009) is an American animator, screenwriter, director, producer, voice artist, musician and actor, best known for being the co-creator of the television series South Park along with his creative partner and best friend Matt Stone. '''Movite of being a target: '''Trey Parker made a movie called 'Team America: World Police' which mocks the United States of America. After they caught him they made a deal that they won't kill him if he took back and release another movie that mocks the Middle East and to retake copies of his movies back from the public which he did after the USV implanted small but powerful explosives in his heart which are connected to the brainwaves and set on auto destruct if he thinks about mocking the US in his media. '''Cause of Death: '''After seven months, Trey gives up and the explosives killed him. Quotes *Protect the United States of America and its Spirit at all costs. *To exterminate a disease, you go to the source, and if it's spreading, you must destroy it before it spreads even more. *Kill those who disrespect the flag of the United States and those who died to protect it, kill those who mock the United States and others who support them. Trivia The USV's theme would be 'Cells' by The Servantthumb|100px|right The USV's second theme would also be COD: World at War's 'Hells Gate'thumb|100px|right Category:Teams